In the Deep Forest
by GaurdianRY
Summary: Ok so there's this freaky light thing going on everywhere but no ones complaining since it eventually leads to a perfect match-up. Please read you will like...
1. Prologue: A Hopeful Wish

Akire-Otcel: Mwa-ha-ha-ha! This story should be quiet interesting to all. The reason is that it will contain different anime characters and it may even contain you! That's right all you have to do is read and review. Once you review all you have to do is leave your name, and a brief description of yourself and who you would like to be your boyfriend! For now just Relax, Read, and Review. Also I don't own Inu Yasha or any other anime/manga's that appear in this fan fiction. Finally I do not live in Japan *Sigh* to bad though.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Prologue: A Hopeful Wish

*Deep Sigh*"Too bad that nothing exciting happens around here" said Akire, (this is me)

"Well what do you expect..." said Erika "WE'RE IN SCHOOL!!!"

"That's exactly my point" I said as I leaned back in my chair

"Not to mention that we're in detention" said Sam

"Quiet or we'll get in trouble" said Abi

"WHO CARES!!!! WE'RE ALREADY IN TROUBLE!!!!" yelled Cyn 

"Uh-hu and whose fault is that?" I said as I continued to lean back in my chair

"YOURS!!!!!!!!!" yelled Erika, Sam, Abi, and Cyn then I fell off my chair

"Whoops hee-he! I forgot" I said *Sweat drop*

"Urgh!! I hate to admit it but Akire's right, something exciting should happen around here" said Erika as she leaned back in her chair

"Yah something out of the ordinary" said Sam as she too leaned back in her chair, and as I sat down on my chair again

"Exactly" I said as Abi, Cyn, and I leaned back in our chairs.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and we were all blinded (Plus we fell down), and soon we were knocked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Grrrrr.....SESSHOMARU WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTERED!!!" yelled Inu Yasha as he scanned the area for his evil half brother Sesshomaru

"Inu Yasha do you really expect me to just tell you where I am?" said Sesshomaru as he moved around in the darkness of the trees

"Dam right" said Inu Yasha as he drew Testusaiga 

"Well then Inu Yasha you're even more dim whitted then I though" said Sesshomaru as he now stood behind Inu Yasha preparing to attack with his poisonous claws

Soon there was a bright flash, Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha were knocked out unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

These flashes of light were happening all over the anime universe, making mostly men disappear into the light not knowing where they would end up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I opened my eyes as the sun's strong rays hit my face. My head felt like as if it had exploded and not only that I felt as if I was different in some strange way.

'Where am I?' I thought to myself then I sat-up and looked around to find a person lying unconscious next to me.

It was Cyn only different... ALOT DIFFERENT!!! She was wearing some funny robe thing, that was the color black, and she had a strange sword by her side. Not to mention that her hair was streaked with white and her hair was a mid-night black! I got this weird energy from her. Then Cyn started to move!!!

"Argh!... My head" She said as she sat up and put her hand on her head, she then turned her head and saw me, "Oh my... IT'S A DEMON!!!" (She wasn't scared, she was happy/ surprised)

"DEMON WHERE?!" I exclaimed as I looked around frantically in search for the demon. Cyn looked at me in a funny way.

"You're the demon" Cyn said in a confused way

"I am?" I said as I looked at myself. It was true! My cloths were different!! I was wearing a kimono that was the color red, and my nails were now claws. "Well at least there not big differences" then this white/silver thing wagged behind me.

"Hello!!! You have a tail!!!" Cyn exclaimed, I looked behind me and there was nothing there

"No I don't" I said as I looked at Cyn again a little pissed at her stupid joke

"Yes you do see" Cyn said as she reached behind my and pulled my tail forewords maybe a little to hard

"OW!!!" I yelped in pain and then snatched my tail from her, "Don't you ever pull my tail again do you know how much it... hurts?"

I stared at the warm fluffy thing I was holding in my arms, Cyn stared at my with a 'I told you so' look, then I smiled, "Cool I have a tail!!!"

"I told you so but no... you never listen to me" Cyn said a little pissed off

"Don't fell too special" I said as I hugged my tail *Little hearts popping out*, "I never listen to anyone"

"Uh-hu" Cyn said a little skeptical 

"Hey Cyn can I keep my tail?! Hu can I please!!!" I begged Cyn, as if my tail were a dog or something, "I'll play with it and I'll wash it and I'll comb it and I'll love it forever"

"Um... ... ... No" Cyn said acting as if though she were my mother

"Why not!?! Com'on please!!! Please!!!" I begged, then I knew that it was time to bribe her, "I'll give you cookies... ... ... Chocolate chip cookies!!!"

"Cookies?" Cyn said

"Cookies" I reassured

"Hmm... ... ... Yes cookies... I could eat cookies" Cyn thought aloud, she then looked over at me who was cuddling with my tail, "Fine you can keep your tail"

"YAY!!!" I cheered "My tail!!! And I thank-you" 

"Yes well you should" Cyn snapped then we heard a noise.

I was startled and I jumped into the air, still hugging my tail, and I fell into Cyns' arms. She evil glared at me then dropped me.

I landed on the ground with a _thud!_ "Ow!!!" I exclaimed as I now stood -up.

"Don't be a wuss you're a demon now" Cyn said as she rolled her eyes at me

"I-I am?..." I asked confused then I thought about it for a while, "Oh yah!!! I am!!!"

"Well duh!!!" Cyn yelled

"Well then I should act like one right?" I asked

"Uh-hu" Cyn said a little... Ok alot... Disappointed at me

"Ok... *Clears throat*" I said as I prepared to growl Cyn stared praying that I would finally do something right, "... ... ... Grrrrr" 

It was pathetic... It was as though a little baby kitty was growling... Only a little more cute 'cause I was a dog.

Cyn stared at me her eye was twitching as if she was going to kill me. Suddenly she burst out in laughter.

I stared at her confused. I watched her laugh so hard that she fell to the ground and started rolling around clutching her side.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!!! Oh my god!!! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! I can't believe yu-yu-you are so pathetic!!!" Cyn laughed

I evil glared at her and then I started to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going?" Cyn asked

"... Gr..." I said a lot better than my first growl

"Hey that's a little better" Cyn said as she followed me

"... ... ..." I replied as I hugged my tail now, "You think?"

"Yah... Well kind of..." Cyn said

"You can never let me feel good can you?" I asked

"Nope" Cyn answered

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Akire-Otcel: Well after so long of typing (3 months) I finally finished. I didn't have so much time so it took longer than intended. Well R & R.


	2. The Demon Called Soul

Akire-Otcel: Hello!!! Well here's chapter 1 and I still need lots of reviews for this and I still don't have enough time even though I am off track for the moment. Well here comes the disclaimer... ... ... I don't own Inu Yasha or any other anime/manga that appear in this fanfic and I do not know the way to the Feudal Era!!! Stop asking me!!! And I wish I knew Inu Yasha!!!

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Chapter 1: The Demon Called Soul

Abi awoke to find Sam and Erika asleep on the ground and drooling. She sat-up and looked around at her surrounding area.

There was a river in front of them and a forest behind them. She stood up and walked over to the river.

'Is this some kind of sick joke? I bet Akire and Cyn did this!!! They are the only ones not here!!!' Abi thought as she became angrier and angrier

She then walked over and gently kicked Sam. Sam stirred a little then "Aye Ama (Mom)!!! Give me 5 minutes" finally she turned and fell to sleep again

"Gr... ... ..." Abi said then she kicked Sam a little harder than before so that she moved a little

"5 More Minutes!!!" Sam exclaimed as she sat-up

"We don't have 5 more minutes!!!" yelled Abi

"Oh... ... ... Your not my mom" Sam said

"I know that!" Abi replied "Now help me wake up Erika"

"Ok sure but I am not touching her ok" Sam said as she stood up

Abi walked over to Erika and she knelt down next to her, at the same time Sam backed away a good distance.

"Sam Get Over Here And Help Me!!!" Abi said angrily

"It's ok I'll help from over here" Sam said as she smirked

Abi rolled her eyes and then started shaking Erika vigorously while yelling, "ERIKA WAKE UP!!! WE'RE LOST AND CAN'T FIND OUR WAY HOME!!!"

Erika didn't even stir from her slumber. Finally after doing this over and over again Abi gave that up.

"Here let me try" Sam said as she smirked "*Clears throat*

"ERIKA!!! AKIRE'S TRYING TO TAKE A PEEK AT YOUR BREAST!!!" Sam yelled as loud as she could

Suddenly Erika woke up and was standing with a crazy look in here eyes. She was searching the area as she yelled "WHAT?! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BUM!!!"

"She's not here" Sam said calmly

"WHAT?! THEN WHO THE HELL YELLED THAT?!" Erika asked in a pissed tone

"It was Abi!!!" Sam said as she pointed at Abi

"What?!" Abi exclaimed as she turned to look at Sam

"I am going to kill you" Erika warned as she prepared to attack

"Wait!!!" Sam yelled, then Abi and Erika stared at Sam, "Haven't you noticed that A. You people aren't human, 2. You're like freaks, and D. Do I Look Different? If not then Why?!"

"A, 2, and D?!" Erika and Abi asked

"Forget the minoric (I don't think that this is a word. If it's not then good ^_^) details" Sam said

"Ok then 1. We aren't human?! B. What Do You Mean Freaks!?! and 4. Yes you look different and why do you care?!" Abi answered

"No Abi looks like we're demons" Erika said "And of course Sam thinks we're freaks since she's a freak of nature (No offence Sam I don't mean it!!! And ahead of time in case you do get pissed... I'M SORRY!!!) And she probably cares because she doesn't love herself"

"Uh-hu... ... ... Whatever" Sam said as she fanned them off

Suddenly the bushes started to shake. 2 figures seemed to be approaching... ... ... Question was were they friend or foe?

"Alright Sam don't be scared... ... ..." Erika said

"Who said I was scared?!" Sam asked as she hide behind Erika

"Oh yes Sam it's so hard to tell if you're scared or not... ... ..." Abi said sarcastically

"Really?! You mean it?!" Sam exclaimed happily

Suddenly a cat demon walked out from behind the bushes. She stared at the 2 dog demons and the one fox demon.

"Who are you?" the demon asked

"Uh... ... ..." Sam, Abi, and Erika said in unison

"I don't have time for this... ... ... Have you seen a human girl-- Well she wouldn't be human anymore... ... Have you seen a girl with black hair going down past her shoulders?" the demon asked

Sam, Abi, and Erika shook their heads in a no. The cat demon sighed as she stared at the clowns in front of her.

'What kind of demons are these people?' the cat demon thought

"Wait a minute..." Erika said after a while

"Huh?" the demon, Sam, and Abi said

"Who are you?" Erika asked

"Oh... My names is Soul and as you can see I'm a cat demon" the demon, Soul, answered

"Oh... Ok..." Erika said "That's good to know"

"Yes it is but I still don't know who you are" Soul said

"Oh... Well I'm Erika" Erika said

"I'm Abi" Abi said

"Hi!!! My names Sam" Sam said as she shook Souls hand vigorously

"Uh... Ok" Soul said

"Sam's a bit hyperactive" Abi explained

"Oh... That's good to know" Soul said "But unfortunately I have to get going"

"That's right your looking for your friend" Sam said

"Yah her name's Kagome is you see her tell her I was looking for her" Soul said

"Ok" Abi said

And with that Soul took her leave. Sam and Erika stared at Abi for quiet a while. Abi stared back confused.

"What?!" Abi said

"We don't have time for this we gotta find your little sister and _la mensa _Akire" Erika said

"Well at least Cyn can take care of Akire" Sam said

"Hey you guys can give Akire a little credit... Remember the time that she got you and Sam out of trouble... When you placed that stink bomb in the principals' office" Abi said

"You're right... ... ... But hey in the end we all got stuck in detention" Erika replied

"And why was that?" Abi asked

"Because we were lonely without her" Sam answered sadly 

"Exactly" Abi said

"That is not true... Sam, Cyn, Kimmie and you missed Akire! I was just fine without her" Erika replied

"Admit it Erika... ... ... You have your moments where you miss Akire" Sam said

"That is such a lie" Erika said

Abi and Sam rolled their eyes and sighed deeply. "JUST ADMIT IT!!!" Abi and Sam yelled

"Ok! Ok!... ... ... Akire keeps things... Uh... Interesting" Erika said

"Good enough" Abi said as she shrugged 

"So what now?" Sam asked as she sat down on the ground

"Welp... ... ... I say we look for Akire... I bet this is her fault" Erika said as she searched her sides for pockets but found non-, "Huh?"

"Ok then lets go" Abi said

"One question where do we go?" Sam asked

Erika and Abi started thinking, "Hm?... ... ..." and soon Sam joined in. Suddenly there were 5 people humming!!! Yet Erika, Abi, and Sam took no notice.

"Where..." Erika said

"Do we..." Abi said

"Go..." Sam said

"From here?" Cyn and I said as we hung upside down from a tree branch (Cyn hung upside down from her legs. I hung upside down, with difficultly, using her tail.)

"Huh?" Abi, Erika, and Sam said as they turned around to find Cyn and me hanging upside down

"Hi!!!" Cyn and me said as we smiled and waved happily

"AH!!!" Erika, Abi, and Sam yelled

They yelled so loudly that Cyn and I put our hands over our ears. We yelled just as loud only that we were in pain. Suddenly the branch broke and we fell. Cyn landed gracefully on the ground. I fell flat on my face and then the branch fell on top of me.

Once Erika, Abi, and Sam calmed down a little they stared at Cyn. They were a bit confused and yet wanted to kick our asses. 

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Sam, Erika, and Abi yelled furiously

"Around" Cyn said coolly

"Um hello!!! Being crushed by a tree branch" I said as I struggled to get out from under the branch

"Shut-up Akire!!! God you're so rude" Erika said

"Well sorry... ... ... I was only trying to live!!!" I yelled

"Well apology not accepted" Cyn said

"Gr!!! Why won't you help me?!" I asked as my temper rose

"Because your not worth my time" Erika said

"Gr!!!" I exclaimed

"Hey nice tail!!!" Sam said

"I know isn't it?!" I exclaimed as I stood up and hugged my tail

"Yah it's so fluffy and white!!!" Sam said as she stood in front of me

"Yah and silver too!!!" I said happily

"Oh boy..." Abi said

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Akire-Otcel: Hey Peoples!!! ^_^ I'm so happy!!! My ability to write returned!!! Oh and I'll try to update on story chapter every week since now I'm working and have only 30 minutes to us the computer. That is so sad -_-... ... ... Welp now all that's left is for you guys to do your part and review. Later ok.


End file.
